Moderators
Game Moderators are special players who enforce the rules in Growtopia. They can be identified in-game by the "@" symbol in front of their colored username, and if online can be easily found using the /mods command. Regular moderators have purple usernames and can automatically talk in light green, but game developers have orange colored usernames and also talk in light green. People who want to become new mods must be really helpful In the forums. They never scam or grief. They help mods by /msging about Drop Games. If they help people in Growtopia and its Forums then they have a chance of becoming the next moderator. Mods must also be active in the Forums. Ocasionaly, you may apply to be a mod on the Forums if you have enough posts and you apply with the Moderator Application . (NOTE: This page will be edited when new mod items and mods come out.) Special Abilities Instead of /pull, they possibly can do /summon. If a mod use this command on you, It says "You have been summoned by a mod!". They have the ability to go into a kind of "fly mode". This ability lets them go through walls to expectate possible scams. Moderators will never steal your items, that's why they choose them carefully! Moderators can Duct-Tape, Curse, Freeze, and Ban players from the game. Developers *@Hamumu * @Seth Special Item: Heroman Cape Active Moderators *@Solorien Special Item: Solorien On Fire *@Lokster Special Item: Lokster Hair *@Play Special Item: Play Wings *@RedBone Special Item: Red Bone Mask *@Aimster Special Item: Nightmare *@AtomicShadow Special Item: Atomic Shadow Scythe *@STYX Special Item: Burning Face *Greenswe Special Item: Greenswe's Dragon * @BlueDwarf *@Akiko *@ShadowSURFER *@jairrocket *@MASSACRE *@MAHHTIN *@Jenuine *@JakeShore Former Moderators These are the Moderators which have been demoted or removed under certain circumstances. The three most common scenarios are either: - They stopped playing and their powers were removed for security reasons. The Developers confirmed that if they come back they would get their powers back. -They broke an important rule. -They felt they weren't capable of continuing moding, or they just wanted to stop playing Growtopia for a while. These are the former moderators: *diichaan Special Item: Golden Pickaxe *useruser3 *INightmareI *meow Special Item: Meow Ears *InFocus Special Item: Focused Eyes *Morphieus *iSG *JESUSSHEEP *Seil Special Item: Seil's Magic Orbs *ZombieBoss *Tony26 Special Item: Tony26 Suit *Rush Special Item: Rush Board *Zerkon Special Item: Evil Space Helmet *Coldplay Special Item: Frosty Hair *Jens Special Item: Jens Beard Novelty Characters Sometimes, a developer or moderators will take the name of a character, to use in special events, and/or storylines, or for fun. *Heroman *Heromansdad *Satan (Special appearances at "HELL") *The Garbage Master (Garbage release) *GrowTech Security (Part of G-Virus storyline) *Z. Everett Koop (Part of G-Virus storyline) *@Dr. Destructo (Event) *Mysterious Cultist (Part of the Halloween event ) @Seth specially likes to add adjectives before his name for fun, like for example: SleepySeth, CrazySeth, SuperSeth, RacingSeth, etc. Gallery @tonynew26.png|Tony26 Imagde.jpg|Solorien Photo.jpg|Play Jens.jpg|Jens LokHair.jpg|LOKSTER Image-1.jpg|Seil Meowears.jpg|Meow @useruser3.jpg|useruser3 @Heroman.jpg|HeroMan @HeroMansDad.jpg|HeroMansDad @Satan.jpg|Satan Screenshot 2013-10-24 at 8.00.00 PM.png|Aimster InFocus.PNG|InFocus Screenshot_2014-01-30-21-58-18-1.png|STYX DIICHAANCOOL.jpeg|diichaan Screenshot 2013-10-24 at 8.05.55 PM.png|Greenswe Hamumu in growch.jpeg|@Hamumu @jairrocket.png|@jairrocket fsdfsdf.PNG|@AtomicShadow @Seth_ID31.png|@Seth DR_Destructo_is_Back.png|@Dr. Destructo @Z_Everet_Koop.png|Z, Everett Koop @GrowsecJerry.png|@GrowSecJerry @GrowSecLarry.png|@GrowSecLarry Crazyseth.jpg|@CrazySeth BeaTSlasHwith@MAHHTIN.jpg|Mahhtin tmp_Screenshot_2014-05-07-20-37-36-152161052.png|@Aimster Screenshot_2014-05-27-16-43-36.png|Seth Screenshot_2014-05-27-16-43-54.png|SleepySeth Fsdfsd.PNG|Jens With A Cape And Orange And With A Black Buray Rada.JPG|jairrocket and AtomicShadow at the world FINALRADIANCE